To Save A Town
by mulzypops
Summary: First Old Man McGucket got his memory back, then he was killed by Bill Cipher, then Dipper lost his memory, then Mabel got his memory back, then they found Bill Cipher's weakness, then Stanford was sent in the portal, then Gideon returned and...the list goes on and on. Will Gravity Falls ever return to how it is? Story's better than the summary. Notice the rename! Book 1 of 4!
1. McGucket Comes To

**Okay the reason I deleted my Amateur Theories story about Gravity Falls' Season 1 is because this story does not relate to one of my theories... In fact it goes completely against it. However, I've decided since this theory seems more likely, why not write a story on it? Thanks to the help of a youtuber's theories I give you Chapter 1:**

**Fiddleford H. McGucket's POV**

Hi I'm Fiddleford H. McGucket, known better as Old Man McGucket. I come from Ottawa Forest in Michigan, so I'm used to the atmosphere in my new home in Gravity Falls, Oregon. I just got married and we had a son, Ranger McGucket. I bet he'll be as adventurous as me.

Now I've noticed alot of weird things in Gravity Falls, so I'm writing these journals on all these secrets. They may be helpful to the unsuspecting...such as the old me.

In book 1, I focused on portals, time machines, teleporters, and even inter-dimensional routes. It is believed that some planes that got lost flying to wowwy-wammy New York City from that good ol' city of London were because of flying through an inter-dimensional cloud. There is one in Gravity Falls, actually.

In book 2, I focus on powerful things, like amulets, a blueprint, and even a powerful machine that could change the enlightment of mankind. In book 3, I focus on creatures, include the legends of the Gobblewonker, the survival of dinosaurs, and especially a devilish "triangle" guy named Bill Cipher. I thought he was a nice guy but it turns out he's not. He was watching me everywhere I went! One day he chased me down... and I just lost my memory. He kept it in some thingy-majingy they call a safe. I finally got my memory back thanks to a nice young man named Dipper Pines, who posesses book 3. Book 2 was in bad hands, Gideon Gleeful. And Book 1, with Stanford Pines...well I'm not sure if it was in good hands or bad hands.

Everyone thinks there are only 3 books. Well there are. But I was planning on making a book 4 and book 5. Book 4 would be about secret societies and the importance of owls, and Book 5 would be about how Gravity Falls came to be a supernatural town, not like the rest of this wonderful planet. Book 5 would also feature the not-so important things people should know about Gravity Falls. But with Bill Cipher making me lose my memory, how am I supposed to discover and finish the 4th and 5th books? Dipper is the only one I can trust because I know Bill will try to kill me. He will use the 3 books currently written to destroy the secret society. I walked on over to Dipper's apartment. I glanced over at the dump. I really need a place to stay...

**And there you have it. Chapter 1! So Old Man McGucket we know, is Fiddleford. And we know there were supposed to be 5 books not 3. Then what happened with Stan and the portal? That will be seen in Chapter 2.**


	2. Mystery Twins To The Rescue!

**Here's Chapter 2.**

**Dipper's POV**

I was just reading journal 3 trying to figure out who wrote it after Mabel ruined the mystery by shoving a gummy worm video into a magic mailbox. It said "Property of Fiddleford Havenson M.". What kind of crazy dude's name would be Fiddleford?

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I opened it to see Old Man McGucket dressed formally. Huh?

"Hi Dipper." he said. Huh. Not all cuckoo bananas. I wonder why? "Hi Old Man McGucket."

"Call me Fiddleford. The name's McGucket, Fiddelford Havenson McGucket." he said.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, brightening up. He wrote the journals!

"Did you write those red journals with six fingers on them?" I asked Ol...I mean Fiddleford.

"Yes I did. I'm sane now. I wanted to thank you for making me remember everything."

"What did I do?"

"You knocked me with a frying pan on accident while cooking eggs."

"Oh yeah..."

"Two things. One, Bill was the one that wiped my memory. Two, there were supposed to be five journals, not just three. But of course, Bill wiped my memory and I couldn't continue writing. Bill Cipher knows everything and as you know, the only person I can trust in Gravity Falls, is you. I want you to protect me from Bill Cipher.

"But I'm a noodle arms."

"Trust me I'm going to need your help."

"Can Mabel at least help me?"

"Sure thing friend. And one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"When we find out Bill's weakness I'm going to use a time machine to kill him before he erased my memory so I can finish journal 3 and then make journals 4 and 5. So when you come to Gravity Falls for your first time, you might end up with a different journal."

"That's fine."

**So he might end up with a different journal, eh? That'll probably be in the sequel...if McGucket, Dipper, and Mabel survive Bill's wrath... DUN DUN DUN!**


	3. Bill Cipher Strikes

**Here's chapter 3! Although the story is rated K plus, there will be a shocker at the end of this chapter (and eventually, by Chapter 5) that will surprise you and make you wonder how I managed to modify it from T to K plus...**

**Also some of my stories will resume soon, but my biggest fanfic (SIURFR) is on an indefinate hiatus...**

**Dipper's POV**

After TWO WHOLE HOURS, I finally explained to Mabel about Old Man McGucket, being the writer of the journals, and Bill Cipher's evil plan.

"Ok I'll help the old guy. Cause you just know that I like to help." said Mabel.

"You're like that do-good-er guy from that Disney show, what was it called? Wander over Yonder?" I said.

"What the show's so CUTE! And funny..." said Mabel.

"You got me there." I said bursting into laughter, remembering a scene from the show.

"Well time to help McGucket." Mabel said. We went downstairs, and went out with McGucket. We chatted a lil bit. We get along so well, and I never knew that when he was cuckoo-bananas. I still don't know why the book has six fingers...

"It's because Bill cut off my 6th finger." Woah, he can read my thoughts?

"Yep. I knew how to do that thanks to this magic mind-reading amulet. It's how Gideon knows about everything in this town." said McGucket.

"I thought it was the robot?"

"He built the robot out of multiple mind-reading amulets and paint..."

"Oh."

Soon, a triangular-shaped building appeared in the horizon. It was huge, and yellow and had a bow tie and had one eye...oh no it's Bill Cipher isn't it...

Bill maniacly laughed as he turned into himself. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bill shot a ray at me. I screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" McGucket and Mabel screamed loudly too. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Bill's POV**

The ray that I shot went straight into Dipper's mind. I used a magnet with my mind that stole all that Dipper knew. Then I threw the mind in a trash can...in Pakistan. GENIUS!

"Where'd you hide that brain?" Mabel demanded.

"What brain?" Dipper asked.

"In Pakistan. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I maniacly laughed.

"We're going there right now to retrieve his brain!" Mabel said.

"Not if I kill Dipper..." I replied.

"You wouldn't." McGucket said, attempting to look fierce. Which, he didn't.

"I won't but I'll make him fall asleep for years...so he ends up have a constant nonstop nightmare about me HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dipper's eyes went blue as he fainted. Then I used the magnet in my mind to push Mabel and McGucket back into the Shack. Then I erased their memories about what happened with me and Dipper. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Old Man McGucket Dies (DUN DUN DUN!)

**Hey guys! I bet you guys are really happy that I'm adding a new chapter just a few minutes after adding Chapter 3. But if not I guess I just decided to reveal something big... Bill Cipher's plan.**

"Where's Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know but we gotta find him!" Old Man McGucket said. "You and him are the only people I can trust."

"That's so sad."

"I know. *sniff sniff* Now let's go find him!"

Mabel and Old Man McGucket ran out of the shack and found something in the horizon. "BILL CIPHER!" Old McGucket yelled.

"Ah we meet again. Listen here Hand. Dipper is now having a nightmare about me while in that trash can. And his memory is in another trash can all the way in Pakistan. Now that he's out of the way I've decided to reveal my plans." said Bill Cipher.

"TELL US!" Mabel yelled.

Bill Cipher zapped Old Man McGucket into a dreamscape and Bill Cipher zapped himself a moment after. Mabel stood there trying to get her brother out of the trash can.

"LISTEN HAND!"

"My name's not Hand. It's Fiddleford McGucket!"

"Quentin Trembley founded this town unknown on what it contained. The grounds of this present-day town was the only place where magic existed - and it's been there since someone dropped pink lemonade on the debris from the Dark Ages. After you discovered the magic and the dark side of Gravity Falls that the spill of pink lemonade caused, I, Bill Cipher, known as the enemy to all religious beliefs, had decided to brainwash your memory, because while I lived in a dreamscape below Gravity Falls I decided I must keep the secrets safe from everyone so by 3012 I can start - THE APOCALYPSE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But now that you know that I will start the apocalypse and take over this entire universe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wow you're like Lord Hater from that Disney show!"

"Except unlike him I'm not stupid and I can take over the universe in just one powerful snap."

"I'll stop you!"

"You won't - you want to know why?"

Bill zapped Mabel to the dreamscape.

"BECAUSE OLD MAN MCGUCKET MUST DIE!"

"You leave the old man alone you isosceles monster!" Mabel said.

"NEVER!" said Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher then got a giant Super Wide Funneled Vaccum which attempted to suck up - OLD MAN MCGUCKET!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Old Man McGucket. And that marks the death of Old Man McGucket.

"I'd kill you too, but you're not smart so I have no need. Now to start the apocalypse. But first I have to provide Stanford money so I can control him. HAHAHAHAHA! Remember reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!" Bill disappeared and Mabel ended up in a weird place.

**Chapter 5 we learn something shocking about Grunkle Stan Pines - not Stanley, but money-loving Stanford who may have a dark side with him...**


	5. The Dark Secret of Stanford Pines

**Here's Chapter 5: The Dark Secret of Stanford Pines**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" evil laughed Bill Cipher as he teleported himself to Stanford's location. Next to the vending machine entering the code. Bill then muted himself and made himself invisible in order to follow Stanford. Stanford was going to save his brother Stanley.

Stanford took journal 3 from Dipper's possession AGAIN (he gave it back to him earlier to investigate the Hide-Behind, just because he was annoyed by Dipper's begging) and then went downstairs. He place journal 1 and 2 above 3. He opened the portal.

"Finally. I can save you my dear twi..." Stanford started.

Then Bill unmuted himself and made himself visible again. "Ah, Stanford Pines. We meet at last. You going to open that portal to save your twin brother Stanley? That's NOT going to happen. Why? Because you are going to help me start the apocalypse to take over the universe! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No I'm not. McGucket's society is against you and I'm a part of it. And that is how it will stay."

"Oh really? Did you know I killed McGucket and your nephew Dipper lost his memory? Now, here's one billion dollars!"

With the money Stanford had changed his mind immediately. He's been possessed!

"Let us start the apocalypse Master Bill." Stanford had then went to the zombie world.

"Listen zombies I need you to attack the universe so it will belong to Master Bill Cipher!"

"But I thought you were aga..."

"JUST DO IT!"

"OK fine. Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Everything is going awful for the universe. Will Dipper receive his brain soon? Will Stanford save his brother? And most importantly, will Bill be banished?**

**Also I have a special mission for you. You must go on photoshop and edit journal 3 and make it look like journal 5, even though that doesn't exist. If you do so you will join this fanfiction as an Original Character.**

**Mulzypops out!**


	6. Dipper Remembers!

**I bet you guys are wondering why I need a journal 3 photoshopped to make it journal 5. You'll know why once the story is finished but once you have the picture PM it to me so I can put it on my desktop and use the picture.** **Without a further ado, here's Chapter 6. Mabel goes to retrieve Dipper's brain and other events happen.** **This is going to be a lot longer than the others as I have around 20 minutes before I have to do homework.**

Mabel sees Dipper next to her. "Dipper. Dipper. Matthew!" **(In the fanfiction, Dipper's real name is Matthew; no one knows Dipper's actual name so I'm using Matthew)**

Dipper wakes up. "Huh? What's going on? Who are you? Why is it dark in here? Why does it smell funny?"

"I'm your sister Mabel. Now I have alot of explaining to do because your brain is in Pakistan. You'll know what happened once we get there, but first we have to go there."

"OK. Wait where in the world is Pakistan?"

"Pakistan. West of India, east of Afghanistan and Iran, south of China has its borders fenced because the people either fear or hate them."

"Oh, Pakistan. Oh yeah I remember now."

"Let's go find Grunkle Stan."

"What's a Grunkle? Who's Stan?"

"A grunkle is a great-uncle and Stan is our great-uncle and summer caretaker. We're in Gravity Falls, USA."

"Oh ok."

Dipper and Mabel get out of the trash can. "If you see a triangle-shaped guy, hide. He's the one who made you lose your mind."

"What's a mind?"

"The thing you think with."

"Oh ok."

A zombie appeared. Dipper and Mabel hide. More come...and more...and more. In the distance they see Grunkle Stanford and Bill Cipher evil laughing, and Soos yelling at Grunkle Stanford.

"Soos. Soos. Hesus Jamerez!" Mabel yelled. **(Hesus Jamerez is the full name of Soos in this fanfiction)**

Soos appeared. "What's up hambone?"

"Dipper lost his memory and Old Man McGucket was killed by the triangle guy!"

"Oh yeah the triangle guy. He was evil laughing with Stan and they are sending zombies. Stanford would never do that so I yelled at him. I assume he's been possessed but still this isn't what he's supposed to do. Do you even know why he took journal 3? He combined it with 1 and 2 to save his brother, your Grunkle Stanley. But Bill Cipher possessed him and they're now starting some sort of apocalypse or somethin'."

"STANLEY?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain later. Where's Dipper's memory hiding?"

"Bill Cipher says it's hidden in Pakistan."

"Oh yes in that city called Lahore or somethin' like that."

"Lahore! That's it. We just need to find a way to get there."

"Or we could force Bill Cipher to make the brain appear and insert it in Dipper's space."

"Space?" Dipper asked confused.

"Let's fight Bill." said Mabel.

"I'll distract Stanford."

"Dipper change of plans, we're going to fight the triangle guy."

"I'm not ready for that. Look at these chicken wings!"

"The term is 'noodle arms' not 'chicken wings'."

"Whatever."

"You can do it. I'll be by your side."

"Hey Stanford! Follow me, I know someone who'd be willing to help you with the apocalypse!"

Soos and Stanford disappeared and Mabel and Dipper stepped up. They were going to fight Bill Cipher.

"Ah Shooting Star, Pine Tree. You can't stop me now. I can send zombies toward you."

"Listen if you give Dipper's mind back we'll help you with the apocalypse." Mabel said. Bill Cipher may know a lot but according to Old Man McGucket you can trick him easily.

"OK." Bill Cipher said.

And the brain pops out of nowhere.

"We're not helping, see you!"

Mabel and Dipper disappeared and Bill Cipher, being a lazy westerner **(got that quote from ANT Farm)** had decided he wouldn't do anything about them...for now.

**In Chapter 7, Bill Cipher's weakness is found, Stanford is out of his trance, and an epic fight between Dipper and Bill goes down! Stay tuned!**


	7. Both Stan Twins: DOWN!

**Great news, you guys don't have to make a journal 5 page for me! I managed to do it myself thanks to pixlr. So here's Chapter 7.**

"What happened?"

Mabel explained everything to Dipper. Dipper nodded slowly and then he understood. But then in just a second his eyes widened.

"What happened? Cat got your tongue? Womp womp!"

"Grunkle Stanford..."

"Wait Grunkle Stanford?"

"Because he has a twin brother Grunkle Stanley so we're referring him as Grunkle Stanford now."

"OK..."

"Grunkle Stanford is evil right now! We've got to break him out of his trance."

"But how?"

"GRUNKLE STANFORD!"

Stanford appeared evil laughing. "HAHAHAHA. Soon you will be working for MASTER BILL CIPHER!"

"What happened to you! I thought you were only opening that portal to save your twin Grunkle Stanley!"

"Huh?"

That did it. Stanford slowly got out of his trance. "That little devil Bill Cipher possessed me! Stanford told the zombies he doesn't want them to attack and to go back to their dimension. The zombies left. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh!"

And then Stanford tackled Bill. "Dipper! Mabel! Close the portal quick! We don't want Bill Cipher to do anything!"

They went downstairs through the secret lab. They saw three books. Open. Dipper knew these were 1, 2 and 3 but he didn't know which one was 3 so he decided not to worry about it now. Then Bill Cipher came fighting Stanford. "Grunkle Stanford!"

They tried to free him and then Bill did something devastating. He sent Stanford into the portal. Now both of the "Stan" twins were gone.

Then Bill rushed to take the 3 books. Mabel distracted him.

"DISTRACTION! DISTRACTION!" Dipper quickly snuck past them and took the three books and hid them in the attic.

Bill Cipher was then seen chasing Mabel. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! DIPPER HELP!"

**Epic fight between Dipper and Bill is moved to Chapter 8. What are the two going to do now that both Grunkle Stanford and Grunkle Stanley are gone?**


	8. Bill Cipher is dead and Gideon RETURNS!

**Here's Chapter 8. This chapter is Dipper rescuing his twin sister that he loves from Bill Cipher. By the way it doesn't mean Dipper has a crush on Mabel or vice-versa or anything like that. Because that's just wrong.**

**Dipper's POV**

I had to help her. Even if it meant losing my life. She's my twin sister. I love my sister almost as much as Mom and Dad. And I wouldn't change the way we bond for anything. So I jumped right on top of Bill Cipher's head. Bill was chasing my sister. I started punching him in the eye. Mabel took the opportunity to hide. I got a text. _"Hiding at Wendy's house."_

I smiled. I could trust Wendy. She's my friend (and secret crush) after all. **(This story has nothing to do with the D-COM Dipper's Left US; Dipper and Wendy are friends again)**

Luckily he didn't see the text because his eye was hurting from the punches.

"OW OW OW IT HURTS!"

***cue, cool dramatic classical music; here's a link: watch?v=Fc3R7Zu_rvE***

He retaliated with a large plasma beam.

The fight got more and more intense but that annoying dude Bill Cipher would just not die. Nothing would work.

"Face it Pine Tree, you'll never win against me. I'm the master of not only the mind but of power. Just like the god **(or gods if you practice polytheism)** I CAN DO ANYTHING."

He started floating around and started to make a hole around my size. Then he screamed! "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

What did he scream at. His eye was looking yellow with fear - at a wrecking ball. Aha! That's his weakness. I ran over to the wrecking ball, jumping over the line that would be the resting place of me if I didn't jump. Then I grabbed the wrecking ball. I swung it toward Bill Cipher. It missed.

"As long as the ball doesn't touch me I'll still be alive."

Oh Bill Cipher you are dumb. I started swinging the wrecking ball back and forth. It kept on swinging. I moved closer and closer to Bill Cipher, who moved farther and farther. And finally after the whole night passed, I finally hit Bill Cipher and he was dead.

Now Bill Cipher was out of the picture. But there were still a few problems - we had to tell Old Man McGucket about Bill's weakness (using a time machine but the time machine is far far far away), and rescue our Grunkles Stanford and Stanley. How would we do that?

I walked down to Wendy's house and knocked. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Hey dork. Mabel's in here."

"Yeah I was fighting a psycho triangle named Bill Cipher. Sorry about her choice of location."

"It's okay." Wendy smiled at me.

I smiled back and dragged Mabel out of the house - well as soon as I found her.

"I'm proud to say I've killed Bill Cipher."

"Awesome!"

"But there's still two things we have to do in order to rescue our Grunkles Stanford and Stanley. We have to get the 3 journals from the attic. Let's go."

But when we got there, journals 1, 2, and 3 were missing. We looked outside and saw a white-haired figure holding 3 red books.

"GIDEON HAS THE JOURNALS!"

"But I thought he was in jail! What happened?"

"I don't know but we better find out."

**So Gideon stole the journals. How dramatic. Well at least Bill Cipher's gone - and more importantly Gideon doesn't know the portal isn't a secret room in Stanford's vending machine. So he can't rule Gravity Falls with Mabel as his queen. After all the USA is a democracy. Where does Gideon think we are, England? HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Gideon: Hey! I know we're not in England!**

**Me: Oh really little dummy! Enjoy your time out of jail while you can because you'll be back in there later in the story. :D**

**Gideon: Aw fiddlesticks!**

**Me: Now you sound like McGucket.**


	9. Gideon Discovers Dipper and Mabel!

**Chapter 9 is here!**

**Gravity Falls cast (except Gideon): Sorry we're late *gasping* **

**Mabel: We had to ride 3,000 miles to reach you. But Grunkle Stanford wanted to avoid tolls which added 2 hours extra to the trip. And plus Grunkle Stanford wanted to steal money from every rest stop we made.**

**Gideon: Hi Mabel!**

**Mabel: Why'd you invite him?**

**Me: Just for a twist for the story.**

**Gideon: I'm the only one who made it on time.**

**Me: None of you made it on time. You made it on Chapter 8 - the rest of you made it on Chapter 9. So I'm going to say something I never thought I'd say. Right now Gideon's my favorite.**

**Gideon: Woohoo!**

**Dipper, Mabel, Stanford, Soos and Wendy: BOOO!**

**Bill Cipher: What about me?**

**Me: You're dead.**

**Bill Cipher: *disappears***

**Me: Unless someone summons you but now we all know your weakness is a wrecking ball.**

**Dipper and Stanford: *cheer***

**Me: By the way Gideon don't get used to being my favorite. You'll soon become hated by me again.**

**Gideon: *growls fiercely***

**Me: *scared* OK! Let's just get on with the story.**

**Dipper's POV**

Me and Mabel closely followed the nine-year old fraud Gideon. I wonder how he got out of jail. He went in the forest. What was he doing in there? Hopefully not re-summoning Bill Cipher. Probably not, after he hates him for failing him.

He then went inside a hut made of bricks. He locked the door. There were no windows so we couldn't see what he was doing. But he was loud enough for us to hear.

"Once I figure out where the power is hidden in the Mystery Shack I can finally take over Gravity Falls with Mabel as my queen!"

"WE LIVE IN A-" Mabel started to yell. Then Dipper put his hand on Mabel's mouth to keep her quiet. "Ew did you just lick my hand?" Dipper asked.

**Gideon's POV**

"Hmmmmmmm... I heard Dipper and Mabel but I can't see them. Let me look outside." I thought. I looked but couldn't see them.

"Probably just my imagination. I cannot wait until I find them so I can hurt Dipper and Stanford Pines and make Mabel Pines into Mabel Gleeful the QUEEN OF GRAVITY FALLS!"

**Mabel's POV**

Gideon was about to find us! I dragged Dipper to behind the house so Gideon would not find us.

**No one's POV**

Dipper and Mabel hid in the back and while Gideon looked around the front he just couldn't find them. Until he heard whispering noises.

"At least Gideon doesn't know that the power is a secret lab belonging to Grunkle Stanford and his twin brother Grunkle Stanley hidden behind the snack machine." Mabel whispered.

"Huh?" Gideon said.

Gideon looked at the back and saw two twins shivering - DIPPER AND MABEL!

"Aha! Now to kill Dipper Pines and take over Gravity Falls. But where's Stanford?"

"He's trapped in another dimension with his twin Stanley thanks to Bill Cipher. By the way we know his weakness." Dipper said to show off.

"He's really smart." said Mabel."

"Smart eh? OK I won't kill him - yet. First I would like you guys to tell me where this snack machine is and all the codes to reach this lab. Otherwise DIPPER DIES RIGHT NOW AND I KIDNAP MABEL!"

"NEVER!" Mabel yelled.

"OK then." Gideon said. He got his hand out and was about to slap Dipper - HARD. But then Dipper said, "WAIT!"

"You'll do it?" Gideon said.

"Only because I don't want to die otherwise I wouldn't." Dipper said.

"Gideon can I talk to my brother for a second please?" asked Mabel.

"Anything for my peach dumpling!" said Gideon.

**Gideon: I wouldn't let her do that!**

**Dipper: For once Gideon having a creepy crush on my sister pays off!**

**Mabel: I agree.**

**Me: *smiles* Back to the story.**

"Why would you let him do that? You don't want him to take over Gravity Falls! And neither do I!" Mabel asked.

"Look Mabel I have a plan. Gideon is in the back and we're hiding a half a mile away where he can't hear us. So the plan is that we push him into the portal once we get there. We'll need someone to push him because I'm weak. But who? It has to be someone who believes us." Dipper said.

"Or I could push him. I'm strong. Remember when I attacked you in Gravity Falls anomaly 132 the Hide Behind!"

"Oh yeah, when I was wearing mirrors."

"Wow you aren't as smart as I thought."

"OK let's go."

**Gideon: I heard that.**

**Me: In the story you didn't. HAHAHA!**

**Dipper and Mabel: HAHAHA! *laugh at Gideon uncontrollably***

**Stanford: *joins the laughing***

**Here's a spoiler for the next chapter. When Mabel pushes Gideon in the portal, Gideon grabs onto Mabel in order to get her pushed in as well. So Dipper's alone next chapter.**

**Gideon: Hurray!**

**Me: Gideon the only reason I'm doing that is for a twist. After all this is a horror/adventure fanfiction. So Mabel (as well as Stanford and Stanley) will eventually return to the real world.**

**Gideon: *frowns***

**Soos: When do I come in?**

**Me: Chapter 11.**

**Soos: Booyah! High five!**

**Me: *high fives Soos because he's cool* BYE GUYS!**


	10. THE MAYOR KNOWS ABOUT THE BOOKS!

**Here's Chapter 10!**

**Mabel: YAY!**

**Me: So I already gave you a spoiler on Chapter 9 so if you haven't read it then this chapter will be a surprise.**

**Mabel: I love surprises!**

**Dipper: I don't.**

**Me: Well don't worry Dipper it's not like Gideon will finally make Mabel his property.**

**Gideon: She will be mine!**

**Me: Oh please Gideon Mabel hates you, the town hates you, the country hates you, the world hates you. Even North Korea hates you.**

**Gideon: *frowns***

**Stanford: NORTH KOREA! GOOD ONE MULZYPOPS! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Gideon: I love Mabel so she will love me back, naturally! It's true love!**

**Me: If it's true love you wouldn't care that she's related to your business rival Stanford - and her mystery-solving brother Dipper.**

**Gideon: Is that so?**

**Mabel: *nods* But I just wanted to be buddies! And you almost killed my brother so now we are enemies!**

**Gideon: *frowns***

**Me: Let's just move on.**

**Soos: Yes! BOOSH *fist bumps mulzypops***

**Me: *fist bumps Soos***

**Gideon's POV**

After my sweet and her rotten brother returned, I said, "Take me to the portal!"

Dipper and Mabel went in front of me and took me to the vending machine. Mabel entered a code. The door opened. Another code was entered before the elevator. Then they went down. A lab was shown. A picture of Dipper and Mabel sat there.

"Gideon, give me the books." Mabel said.

"Is this some sort of trick?" I asked.

"You don't even know which pages you need to get on. For book 2 you know, but not for 1 or 3." Dipper said.

"True." I said. I gave the books to the twins.

They opened it to the correct pages. Then they opened a door.

"FINALLY THE TOWN OF GRAVITY FALLS WILL BE-" I started evil laughing. Then my sweet started to push me into the portal. Dipper started to close it. So I dragged her with me. We ended up in a desert and tied up with us (yes we suddenly ended up on a chair with ropes as soon as we got here) was the Stan twins - Stanford and Stanley.

**Dipper's POV**

"I can't believe it. I'm...alone. Well at least I have the books so I can reopen the portal."

Then suddenly as soon as Dipper laid his eyes on the books they disappeared.

**Mabel: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Me: Hey that's my job!**

**Mabel: Not anymore!**

**Me: Suddenly I don't feel so bad that you guys were late.**

**Stanford, Dipper and Soos: Hey!**

**Wendy: Whatever.**

**Mabel: *frowns***

**Me: Anyways, *starts an impression of my friend* BACK TO THE STOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYY! *ends impression***

Huh? Where are the books?

**Mysterious Figure's POV**

I took the books. Because my town was failing and I needed to attract tourists to this town. Or else Gravity Falls would be doomed. So I went on over to the press.

"Mayor Spencer Joseph III, what are those books?"

**So the Mayor took the books! But how did he get into the lab and how did he know about the books? No seriously I don't even know. Could someone come up with a theory that I could use in the story?**

**Thanks!**

**Dipper: The mayor would never take the books! He doesn't even know about the books!**

**Gideon: For once I agree with Dipper.**

**Me: Oh really? Did you know that the Mayor was in the secret society prior to McGucket's death?**

**Dipper: The secret society? You mean McGucket's society?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Gideon: There's a secret society?**

**Dipper, Stanford, Stanley, McGucket, Sheriff Blubbs, Deputy Durland, Mabel, Mayor, Me: *facepalm***

**Gideon: Why am I always the town idiot?**


	11. Gravity Falls is the next big city?

**Chapter 11 is here!**

**Dipper: I can't wait. By the way I decided to look back into the story so I'd understand better, you know because all of us were late.**

**Me: I think all of us did that.**

**Gideon: Correct. Even little ol me is reading your amazing fanfic.**

**Me: Thank you Gideon.**

**Mabel: Even the secret society is reading your fanfic. And Wendy!**

**Dipper: Finally something we can bond on...**

**Me: Oh Dipper.**

**Dipper: Any big spoilers?**

**Me: Bill Cipher was behind the murder of the former President (John F. Kennedy) in Dallas, Texas, from 50 years ago. McGucket was the only one who figured it out immediately and only the secret society and the government of America know. That is revealed in this chapter. You can tell he murdered him because he skimmed quickly through a picture of John F. Kennedy when he said, "I KNOW LOTS OF THINGS. LOTS OF THINGS."So therefore he secretly murdered him.**

**Bill Cipher: Yes I did. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: I knew it.**

**Stanford: How do you know? Only the American government and the Gravity Falls Secret Society should know.**

**Me: I just said that. Anyways, I bought the three books online.**

**Stanford: What?**

**Me: The mayor went to the press to make copies of the three books and publish them worldwide to attract tourists.**

**Stanford: WHAT!?**

**Mayor: The town was failing! What else could I do?**

**Stanford: I forgive you but next time please try something else.**

**Me: Let's just get back to the story.**

"These are books from a secret society of Gravity Falls - I want to publish these secrets which everyone will think is fiction - and therefore, attract many young kids and families to Gravity Falls. We'd even get a major highway, an airport, and communities from all over the world!" the Mayor said.

The guy at the press reads each journal, and after ten hours he smiles. "I love these books. I especially like this little idea of this 'Bill Cipher' character who 'killed' John F. Kennedy."

_I summoned Bill Cipher before I knew he was a liar once so I could record some of the world's greatest secrets in this volume. Such as Benjamin Franklin possibly being a woman. And I knew I couldn't trust him once he told me he was a dream demon and could invade minds. A picture of a laser from Bill Cipher was shown and it looked like it was aimed at John F. Kennedy, the president from when I was around twelve years old. He killed the President of the United States! Do not trust Bill Cipher ever. Actually, don' t trust anyone. You never know what they could do to exploit secrets._

"But it's all real!" the Mayor said.

"I'll publish them but promise me you won't act like it's real because it's not." said the press guy.

"I'm the mayor, I can believe what I want to believe." said the Mayor.

"Fair enough."

_Just a day later_

"Hey dude, I found these books that look just like the journal in the Gravity Falls Library today!" Soos said.

"NO WAY!" Dipper said. "I can finally save Mabel and Grunkle Stanford and Stanley!"

"Dude, How do you know about Stan's twin?"

"Long story."

"Fair enough dude."

Dipper and Soos went down to the lab and put the books on the correct pages. But nothing worked. "Dude do you think we maybe should like you know what I mean ri-" started Soos.

"DO WHAT!?" Dipper yelled.

"Get the original books? Maybe the lab's secret portal only responds to the original versions of _1, 2 and 3._"

"Soos that's a great idea!"

"Dipper and Soos for life!"

Dipper and Soos fist bumped while saying "BOOSH."

Then they rushed toward the press. Only to see the forest - BEING CUT DOWN! They're making room for an international airport, an interstate highway to connect Gravity Falls International Airport with another interstate in Portland, fifteen hotels, twelve skyscrapers, one hundred new houses, a second graveyard, and a bottling plant for Pepsi to compete with the town-exclusive Pitt (Red) Cola.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING!? They're going to make the town normal!" Dipper said.

"Dude, is that a good thing?" Soos said.

"50/50. The good news is the creatures will have no place to live therefore they'll die and stop bothering me! But the bad news is they might get mad and attack Gravity Falls!"

"Uh-oh dude."

**McGucket: GRAVITY FALLS IS A CITY! WOO HOO!**

**Me: McGucket you may have your memory back but you're still crazy in a way.**

**Dipper: I don't want Gravity Falls to become a city. I just want it to be the same old monster-filled place. It's out of the ordinary and the only place I get to actually enjoy myself.**

**Me: Dipper you do realize you admitted that in front of your fangirls right?**

**Fangirls: *cry* That's so sad! Come move in with me! NO COME MOVE IN WITH ME! *start fighting over Dipper***

**Me: Ooh that's intense. Glad I'm not a fangirl.**

**Dipper: I thought you are a fangirl?**

**Me: DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO YOU? Although I'm a big fan of yours. *smiles***

**Dipper: Oh right...**


	12. Soos tries Pepsi for the first time!

**Chapter 12 is here!**

**Mabel: Awesome.**

**Pacifica: Yeah. If Gravity Falls becomes a big city then I'll be even more popular!**

**Gideon: I'd be more popular too... if Dipper didn't discover my secret!**

**Mabel: Hey I discovered it too!**

**Dipper: Yeah! Give her some credit!**

**Gideon: Fine. I will. But remember this boy, your sister will be mine soon!**

**Me: Everyone who wants Gideon to go live with a terrorist, please give a review to this story.**

**Gideon: I don't want to live in North Korea or Pakistan or Afghanistan or somewhere like that!**

**Me: Hey neither of those places intend to be bad. There's just a lot of terrorists (or in North Korea's case, a dictator) who take over those places.**

**Stanford: So that's why North Korea is hated?**

**Me: *just nods***

_1 hour after Chapter 11 ends_

"Well I don't see any attacks going on yet. So this might be for the best." said Dipper.

"OK dude." said Soos.

"I'm hungry."

"Dude, you want to eat something?"

"Sure."

"Dude, there are these new restaurants that hit town. I can't wait to try them! There's KFC, Taco Bell, and Pizza Hut!"

"The only reason they are here is because Pepsi owns them. Coke isn't in town, and Pepsi wasn't in town either. Only Pitt Cola and Diet Pitt were in town prior to today. And plus you can find those restaurants easily if you leave Gravity Falls."

"Oh."

"So where should we go?"

"Dude, I think we should go to Taco Bell. I'm Mexican and tacos are Mexican, so they are bound to have tamales."

"I knew that you were Soos."

**Dipper: Taco Bell?**

**Mabel: Isn't there some explicit story about Dipper going to Taco Bell?**

**Me: Yes there is but I never read it because I've heard warnings on how creepy it is. And also I don't read fanfictions that have T ratings, M ratings, or stories where you fall in love with your own twin sister (aka pinecest).**

**Dipper: Then why'd you throw Taco Bell in this story?**

**Me: Soos is Mexican. And he's cool. So I thought I'd throw him a ball.**

**Soos: YES! *fist bumps mulzypops***

**Me: *fist bumps Soos* **

**Dipper: I thought you didn't like Taco Bell?**

**Me: I used to like them, then they ruined the chicken in their quesadilla. Now I eat at Chipotle instead.**

**Dipper: Oh.**

**Soos: One question, are you Mexican?**

**Me: No. I was born 3,000 miles away from Gravity Falls but both my mom and dad came from another part of the world but I'm not telling you where.**

**BACK TO THE STOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!**

"Welcome to Taco Bell what can I get you?" the counter guy asked.

"Chicken and cheese quesadilla into 4 pieces, chips without cheese, and a medium Pepsi please." Dipper ordered. Dipper's had Pepsi before and prefers it over all soft drinks, including Coke (although he would have Coke more often because it has a larger availability than Pepsi). Mabel on the other hand, doesn't like either Coke or Pepsi, and had a thing for Mountain Dew for a while then she drank Gravity Falls' exclusive Pitt Cola and now it's the only soft drink she'll have (mainly because she loves it more than any soda and also because apart from water, apple cider, and Diet Pitt it's the only thing that people in Gravity Falls can drink regularly).

"A tamale, nachos, and a large Pepsi please." Soos said. He's never had Pepsi before and he is really curious to try it.

"It'll be ready in a moment." Counter Guy said.

In just two minutes, their fresh food was ready, as well as their Pepsis.

"Dude, so if the beings attack Gravity Falls, what's our first move?" Soos asks, eating his tamale.

"Our first move is to look for the original versions of 1, 2 and 3. Then we have to rescue Mabel, and Grunkles Stanford and Stanley, then finally we have to somehow assemble ten people to defend the town. If only I could figure the symbols that represent the ten. I know the question mark is you. You were in the secret society right?"

"Yeah I was dude."

After Soos finished his tamale and nachos, he took a sip of his Pepsi. "Hot tamale this is better than Pitt Cola!"

"I know right?" Dipper said. Soos finished his Pepsi quickly then burped.

Soos paid the counter guy and they left.

"We don't have to do the assembling part unless the attacks actually happen. OK? But we do need the original books and to rescue my sister and my great-uncles."

"Yes sir."

"Just call me Dipper. Or Matthew in private, because that's my real name."

"OK dude."

"Let's go to the press."

Then they looked for the copier machine. When no one was looking, Dipper and Soos sneaked into the copier room, where the machine was. And they couldn't see book 1, 2 or 3. They looked all over the store then. And then they knew something. "DUDE, SOMEONE STOLE THE ORIGINAL JOURNALS!" Soos said.

_Meanwhile with the creatures of Gravity Falls_

"This should be the way to protect the town from becoming industrialized and modernized." said the gnomes.

"Correct. Now we have to read the last book carefully because the third part of our strategy is somewhere in here." said the manatours.

"They could put the Pepsi bottling plant near the water and smoke would harm us!" said the mer-people.

"We have to use our plan strategically." said Bill Cipher, who was summoned by the gnomes while they were reading Book 2.

**Oh no! The gnomes summoned Bill Cipher! And the creatures have a plan to attack Gravity Falls! If the city goes down the place will be ruined!**

**Dipper: I'd help them because I think Gravity Falls is fine being a small town.**

**Me: The mayor would do what's best.**

**Dipper: Fair point. Counterpoint, the creatures would be gone and Gravity Falls would just be a boring old place.**

**Mabel: I wouldn't mind a new nice city.**

**Dipper: Obviously, you always are so bright.**

**Dipper and Mabel: *start bickering***

**Me: SHOW OVER! SHOW OVER!**


	13. The New York Tribune with Gravity Falls

**Here's Chapter 13! This actually doesn't take place with any of the characters we know - it only shows a newspaper from the New York Times that corresponds on the effects of Gravity Falls' transformation to a big city.**

**Dipper: Aw man!**

**Mabel: OK.**

**Soos: Fine by me.**

**Wendy: Whatever.**

**Stanford: I hope I get paid!**

_New York Times Article - GRAVITY FALLS IS NEW BIG CITY OF THE FUTURE_

_July 8, 2012_

_DANIEL SCHMIDT, GRAVITY FALLS - "When I flew into the new Sister Cities International Airport, I was shocked. Gravity Falls, a rural town just fifty miles away from Portland, was turned into Portland's younger yet stronger sister - a city almost as big as Portland and Seattle combined, with only a mountain to retain it's rural feel. Portland International Airport was closed because of this, and now Portland, Gravity Falls, and the suburbs now are sharing the space of the airport. The area between Gravity Falls and Portland became large suburbs._

_This all started when an unknown author copied a trilogy on the "secrets" of Gravity Falls. It was huge hits in countries around the world, and had even reached as far as the Emirates. Gravity Falls became a popular destinations for young kids around the world and therefore, its modernization was finally born._

_Gravity Falls used to be a young sleepy town, only known for being a rural location near Portland, its 'big woman on campus' cousin, as well as the home for former child psychic Lil' Gideon Gleeful. Gideon was later arrested after he built a robot to spy on everyone in Gravity Falls, courtesy to Matthew "Dipper", Mabel, and Stanford "Stan" Pines. Since then Gravity Falls has had no use and has been considered a place of no use. Then the unknown author had released the trilogy, which had saved the town._

_Gravity Falls has since then been one of the fastest growing cities, and is predicted to be larger than Los Angeles by the beginning of 2022 - so only in 10 years. Gravity Falls is best known for the home of the Gravity Falls Trilogy. Other large improvements to the town are a few bottling plants for Pepsi, the arrival of popular out-of-Gravity Falls chains KFC, Taco Bell, and Pizza Hut from PepsiCo, skyscrapers, 100 new houses, a tourism center (which will be completely built by early 2013), hotels, SUPERNATURAL LAND AMUSEMENT PARK (which will be completely built by late 2013), a graveyard, and a new interstate to connect Gravity Falls with it's older sister Portland. Other plans include opening the town-exclusive Greasy's Diner in 223 locations throughout the United States. The first Greasy's is run by 'Lazy' Susan. The Coca Cola Company and the Dr Pepper Snapple Group plan to open up bottling plants in the autumn. The international airport plans to get it's ninth international flight - five go to Canada (the cities of Toronto, Montreal, Vancouver, Quebec City, and Halifax), two to Mexico (Mexico City and Cancun) and one to London in England. The new international flight will go to Tokyo, Japan, and service will launch in early 2014 from Tokyo to Gravity Falls._

_Pianist Sir Dezito Dekaro of Cancun plans to make a residence in Gravity Falls, therefore giving a famous resident apart from the founder Nathaniel Northwest (although there are claims from Washington DC that it was founded by the 8.5th President Quentin Trembley)._

_Gravity Falls sees good days ahead of them, and as long as the supernatural creatures are not real, Gravity Falls will flourish._

_Signing off, Daniel Schmidt"_

**And there you have Daniel Schmidt's article on Gravity Falls, Oregon.**

**Dipper: Woah... maybe the idea of Gravity Falls as a city isn't too bad.**

**Mabel: TOLD YA!**

**Wendy: Whatever.**

**Stanford: Pay me now!**

**Me: *rolls eyes and fist bumps Soos AGAIN***


	14. The Multi-Bear

**I don't care if no one reviews anymore! I'm glad that people still review and I'm upset that they don't but that doesn't mean I won't continue this! This story is the best I've made since SIURFR (which I had canceled because Shake It Up canceled as well). And I will continue it how it is whether you like it or not! In this chapter, Dipper and Soos team up with the Multi-Bear to keep the city safe from the creatures.**

**Dipper: The Multi-Bear? Why would he want to help us?**

**Soos: I don't really know who he even is...**

**Me: You'll see. If you like this story please review! But if you don't then just LEAVE ME ALONE! Wow I'm acting a little bittersweet...kinda like the (awful) Coke product called VitaminWater! By the way, DON'T EVER DRINK THAT STUFF!**

"Hey dude, I found this whole article on the New York Tribune about Gravity Falls!"

Dipper reads the newspaper Soos gave him. "This just makes it worse. What if the creatures attack the city? Gravity Falls will be ruined forever!" **(If you don't understand read the article on Chapter 13)**

"Dude we gotta find the journals!"

_3 hours after searching...and giving up for the day_

Dipper and Soos were at the shack trying to think what happened to the journals when they heard a knock on the door. Who was it? Gideon? No, he's with Mabel and the "Stan" twins. Pacifica? No she hates both Dipper and Mabel. Was it Schmebulock? No, why would he come here?

Dipper opened the door cautiously. It was the Multi-Bear. "The Multi-Bear, what are you doing here?"

"I overheard the creatures talking about attacking the city. So I came looking for you. I went to every place in the city to find you. And I finally did."

"Did they think you were supernatural?"

"No they thought I was a guy in the Multi-Bear costume at the new SUPERNATURAL LAND THEME PARK."

"Oh that's good."

"I'm here to help."

"But why?"

"They're making a Forest Animal Reserve south of the interstate for creatures like us and I want to live there when it's built."

"OK. But how will you live without being noticed as a supernatural creature?"

"I will seperate myself into bears rather than being a Multi-Bear - however I must help you guys first. What can I do?"

"Did you hear about any books?"

"Dude who's that?"

Dipper explained to Soos about the Multi-Bear, how he met him, the whole new friendship, the reserve, the Manatours, and the conversation.

"Oh ok dude. HELLO DUDE."

"Hello sir."

"Anyway dude, did you hear about any books?"

"Yeah the creatures have three books I think."

"We have to find them!"

"They were at the Gravity Falls River."

"OK dude lets go! TO THE RIVER!"


	15. AWESOME YET IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hey guys!**

**Mabel: HEY!**

**Bear-O: Hio!**

**Me: I have a big announcement!**

**Bear-O: What is it Mulzypops?**

**Me: If Bear-O doesn't leave I'm not going to tell you.**

**Dipper: YES! *high-fives mulzypops***

**Me: *high-fives Dipper***

**Mabel: Fine.**

**Bear-O: *leaves***

**Me: There will be a sequel to this story. In fact there will be THREE!**

**Soos: HAPPY 2014!**

**Me: Uh Soos you guys are still stuck in 2012.**

**Mabel: Then why'd Several Timez keep on talking about 2013?**

**Me: They're dummies ok?**

**Mabel: BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Me: Actually I have writer's block. I can't think of anything. Lucky for me, I want to be a pianist! I only do fanfiction for fun!**

**Mabel: *frowns***


	16. This Story Ends And Another Begins

**Happy 2014! What's your new-year resolution? Mine is to get more piano gigs! Here it is. The final chapter of this story. I really enjoyed writing this story. But before I continue any further, here is the plot for Book 2 of the 4-book series. **

**Gideon decides to make the town of Gravity Falls his own small monarchy kingdom after he tricks the Pines family into thinking he's changed, and steals the journals to "unlock the power". He then forcefully makes Mabel his queen. Dipper teams up with President Obama and summons Bill Cipher in order to get revenge on Gideon, in exchange for the no-longer-insane McGucket - but what did Bill want from Gideon anyways? Why are Dipper and Mabel really in Gravity Falls? And will Obama get Gravity Falls as a part of America from Gideon? And where is Stanford and Stanley? Did Gideon kill them? And why are Dipper, Mabel, and Soos the only people who know they're missing? All coming up in the sequel, "The Age of Gideon's Rule".**

**Gideon: The age of my rule begins? Mabel is my queen? Stanford is dead? YES! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: There's a 99/100 chance of Obama executing you in the end of the sequel.**

**Gideon: *frowns* I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**

**Dipper and Mabel: YES!**

**Stanford: I DON'T WANT TO DIE! WHEN THIS STORY ENDS AND THE SEQUEL STARTS, I'M GOING BACK TO GRAVITY FALLS AND WILL NOT STICK AROUND FOR THE STORY!**

**Me: I can steal the journals...**

**Stanford: I LOVE THIS STORY!**

**Dipper's POV**

Me and Soos were riding on the Multi-Bear's backs toward Gravity Falls Mountains when all of a sudden a bunch of creatures charged toward Gravity Falls.

"Turn around!" I yelled.

The Multi-Bear pursued the creatures, but they were too fast.

"Oh no dude it's over! Gravity Falls is doomed!" Soos said.

Then I noticed something. THE HIDE BEHIND! He does exist. And he's holding 3 red journals... HE'S ARMED WITH THE REAL JOURNALS!

"That creature just ahead - the Hide Behind - go ahead of him and try to grab the journals from him - without them the creatures can't attack! Plus I have a wrecking ball to whack out Bill Cipher." I said.

"Oh you mean me?" Bill Cipher popped out of nowhere. I screamed then whacked him with the ball.

"AAAAAHHHHHH..."

"Yes dude! Bill defeated! Dude, now we just have to get the journals!" Soos said.

The Multi-Bear sped up and we went ahead of the Hide Behind. The Multi-Bear used his hand (one of his many hands) to grab journal 1. Soos grabbed 2 and I grabbed 3.

"YES!" We said.

"Multi-Bear, thanks! You just saved Gravity Falls. Now you go back to the cave, and we'll handle ourselves from here."

Me and Soos got off and started running. The creatures chased us. We ran so fast that we reached the shack and locked the door just a few seconds before "just in time". "YES!"

"Now to save Mabel, Stanford and Stanley. Remember not to let Gideon come."

"OK dude."

We went to the lab, used the three journals, activated the portal and went in.

"Dipper! Soos!" Mabel said happily.

"We've come to save you guys! Except Gideon..."

Me and Soos untied Mabel, Stanford and Stanley. Before we could go...

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Gideon yelled.

"And why should we say yes, little GIRL?" Stanford said laughing. Me, Soos, my sister Mabel, and Grunkle Stanley joined in the laughing later.

"I've changed ok! Being stuck in this rotten desert made me realize that I can't get everything that I want and I've messed up my life. And now your niece will never date me because of the mess I've made!" Gideon yells before starting to cry.

"Awww ok fine buddy I'm giving you another chance. But only as a friend." Mabel said. "We're caring enough, right?"

Dipper, Soos, Stanford and Stanley nodded slowly.

The six of us exited the portal and went back into Gravity Falls. But before the portal could be closed...

**Gideon's POV**

"I TRICKED YOU! NOW GRAVITY FALLS WILL BE MY OWN KINGDOM! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I evil laughed loudly.

"Gideon I can call the police..." Dipper said.

"No you can't. Because I'm sending in zombies...from another dimension!" I said.

"ZOMBIES, TAKE OVER GRAVITY FALLS!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." the zombies groaned.

_A few hours later..._

"Gravity Falls is mine! And to make sure you don't fight back...I'M TAKING THE JOURNALS!"

In a snap, I made Journals 1, 2 and 3 disappear. "Stanford and Stanley I'm going to put you in the ROYAL JAIL OF THE KINGDOM OF GRAVITY FALLS! Mabel you will have to be my queen or else you will be thrown in jail with them! As for Dipper, I'm letting you go because you helped me. Soos and Wendy are also off the hook. Now Stanford, Stanley, Mabel, COME WITH ME NOW!"

"Yes King Gideon." everyone said scared.

"The Mystery Shack will be replaced with the capital of Gravity Falls. Gideonton! It will be a castle where me and my queen will rule!"

"Yes King Gideon."

**This story ends but another story continues after this. Did you enjoy this story?**


End file.
